Of Subways, Cats, and Runts
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Tsume hates subways. Slight TsumexToboe and Hints of KibaxHige


**Of Subways, Cats, and Runts**

_~Shounen-Ai_

* * *

**X **Slight TsumexToboe and hints of KibaxHige

**X** Editing and fixing some stuff (Edited 8/16/10)

* * *

The noises. The sounds. The people. The tight spaces. The invasion of one's personal space.

Tsume absolutely hated the subway station.

He should be riding his motorcycle.

Problem.

His motorcycle was currently getting a paint job.

He could pick it up tomorrow.

He should take a taxi.

Problem.

The taxi drivers feared him since he was a former gang leader. So, they'd quickly speed off before he could even get to the car door.

He should take a bus.

Problem.

Buses were disgusting and once again, the drivers feared him, and so did the customers.

He should take a train.

Problem.

Banned. Thanks to gang fight.

He shouldn't be taking the subway.

Problem.

They don't give a shit if you're the serial killer of the century since they see most dangerous and odd people actually living down there.

So Tsume was able to take the subway.

Problem.

A kid wouldn't stop staring at him.

Tsume glanced over to the boy. The boy blushed deeply, noticing he had been caught and quickly turned his head, pretending to be interested in a candy wrapper. Tsume rose an eyebrow. The boy looked to be fourteen or maybe even thirteen. He sighed and looked away. He didn't really care about some weird kid. He had seen weirder things in his sleep. Tsume's eyes lingered on the time board, watching the numbers change each minute, signaling that the trains would arrive shortly or later.

"Ex-excuse me..." A timid voice entered his ears. He looked to his side to meet warm brown eyes.

That weird kid.

"My name's Toboe..what's yours?" he asked as he smiled brightly. Tsume's eyebrow twitched, wondering what the boy wanted. Money? There was no way he would give him money. Food? Nah. He didn't look poor. His clothes looked a bit new...money?

"I'm not giving you any money." The boy looked at him confused.

"What? No. That's not-"

"Look. I'm not giving you nothing. So go away runt."

The boy's cheeks puffed at the nickname. "I don't want anything! I just...you looked lonely...and I was hoping you'd adopt this cat." Tsume blinked, finally noticing the small cat in Toboe's arms. "My granny doesn't really like cats. Only dogs...and I found this cat all alone in a box. She needs a home. So, will you please adopt her?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Tsume felt a tug somewhere inside his body, but he ignored it. "No. I hate animals. Especially runts and cats." with that, he turned and looked back to the board, seeing if his train was near.

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"Hn. Go away."

"Please adopt her! She'll be happy to be with you and she'll make you happy!"

"I said no. Now go away."

"But she really needs a home!"

"Take her to the pound."

"That's for dogs!"

"Go away. I'm not adopting that cat."

"Fine!" The boy's cheeks were still puffed out as he turned and stomped away, disappearing into the large crowd.

"Odd runt..coming up to strangers, asking for stupid things."

* * *

Tsume was on the subway train.

Problem.

Tsume hated the subway.

"...please!"

Tsume almost dropped out his seat at the sudden voice. He turned to his side, seeing the Toboe boy, sitting on his knees on the plastic covered seat with the white cat in his arms. Tsume held back a growl, wondering if the boy was following him. What a dumb question. Of course he was! He hoped he hadn't received a personal stalker.

"I said no damnit!"

"But no one else wants her! Please mister!"

"Go away!"

"Not until you adopt her!"

"No!" Tsume stood and walked over to an empty seat and sat down. "Go look for some other poor sap in need of comfort from a cat."

Toboe glared.

"You're the only poor sap around here in need of comfort from a cat!" Just as quickly as it let Toboe's mouth, he quickly wished he never said them. Tsume's glare harden, and his hands turned into fists. The train came to a halt as it made it to its first platform. Toboe had luck on his side as he rushed out the doors as they opened, allowing people to exit and enter.

Tsume held back the urge to chase the runt and kill him.

* * *

Tsume entered his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Tsume had a problem.

He had to take the subway again tomorrow to pick up his bike.

Problem.

A stalking runt with a cat roamed the station.

Tsume jumped hearing a knock on his door.

Okay. Now he was starting to get paranoid. What if it was that runt again? Should he call the police? No! He's an ex-gang leader! He could handle this himself. Tsume placed on a composed expression as he opened the door, only to face his next-door neighbor. "Hey Tsume! Wanna come over for dinner! We're having spaghetti and meatballs!" Hige exclaimed, licking his lips.

Tsume's eye twitched. "I'll be over in a few minutes. Make sure to actually leave me a plate this time." Hige shrugged. "You took to long and your plate was just asking me to eat it!" He replied.

"Just go before Kiba kills you for walking in the hallway in nothing but a towel again."

"Ohhh. That means rough sex tonight!" Hige chimed.

"I don't want to know that Porky!" Tsume slammed the door shut, growling at Hige's stupidity. He heard Hige let out a laugh from the other side of the door and then walk away.

Tsume hated Hige.

Problem.

He had to visit if he wanted to not die from starvation and junk food.

* * *

"Oh. Tsume. You made it just in time! I almost eat your plate."

"Of course you did."

Tsume walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! And we have a gue-"

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Toboe rushed out the kitchen and hid behind Hige, who was still wearing a towel. Tsume slammed the kitchen door open, growling.

"_You_!"

Hige blinked, pointing to himself. "Me?" he asked, confused by Tsume's sudden anger.

"No! Him! That Toeko boy!" Toboe sighed.

"My name is Toboe-"

"I wouldn't give a fuck if your name was Queen Elizabeth the 3rd! Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you!...anymore...Hige and Kiba are my friends! I'm staying over for the summer!"

"You two know each other?" Kiba finally decided to appear from his room.

Toboe laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...kinda...I uhh...sorta followed him...and...uh...tried to have him adopt that cat." Hige busted into laughter.

"Are you mad? Tsume would have eaten that poor cat for dinner if he took it!"

Toboe's eyes widened in shock and he quickly looked to Tsume. "You'd really eat her?" Tsume smacked his forehead that the teen's naive mind. Suddenly the growl of a certain stomach brought on an awkward silence.

"Wow. I'm hungry."

"You just ate seven plates of spaghetti and meatballs Hige."

"So? I'm hungry still!"

"You're such a pig."

"I resent that! You can't let food go to waste. So, I do you guys a favor and eat as much as I can so there won't be any leftovers!" As Hige and Tsume argued, Toboe walked away, feeling a bit safe and looked over the couch to see the small cat still asleep and relaxing. Toboe smiled as his eyes shifted onto a new guest in his hunt for homes for them.

"Ne. Tsume!"

"That's Mr. Tsume to you runt!"

"Will you adopted a turtle instead?"

Tsume hated Toboe.

Problem.

He also liked him.

**End.**


End file.
